45 minutes of Hell
by protector91
Summary: One Shot.  The events before, during, and after Jus in Bellos as seen through the eyes of secretary Nancy.


**A/N: The story switches from third person to first person after the demons are all dealt with.**

Nancy had honestly not considered coming into work today. She was literally only arm's length away from the phone and was prepared to call in sick. It's not that she hated her job. She liked it and the people she worked with were nice…except for the deputy that is. He wasn't a bad guy per se it's just that he was always eyeing her like she was a slice of meat or something like that. Nancy wasn't sure if she should feel excited or offended. She had a rather religious upbringing, but even her parents thought she went a little too far with her beliefs. Nancy had been determined to wait until marriage before she finally lost it.

"_What's the point of losing it to someone you'll likely never see again_?" She once asked her best friend Becky back when they were in high school.

Good old Becky's response had been, "The point is to just live in the present and not to worry about the future." Hearing that pretty, and yet at the same time very nerdy, Becky had lost it made Nancy loathe herself for the rest of high school. She'd come close to actually saying to heck with it, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She was always the good girl. Flash forward several years later she's still a virgin and about to do something rebellious and bad for the first time in her life, but in the end she hung up the phone before anyone at the station could answer. She grabbed her coat, car keys, and hopped into her car. The truth about her job was that all in all it was kind of boring to her. It was only on rare occasions that the small town cops ever brought anyone in and most of the time as they were being brought to the cells she always caught them giving her a predatory look. Nancy was always afraid of dying alone and with a profession like her's it could very well happen if these guys ever arrested an actual psycho.

You know how they say that in one moment everything can change in the blink of an eye. Well that happened for Nancy one cold Thursday night. The cops had gotten an anonymous tip about the location of two wanted fugitives. Winchester, she believed their last names were. The sheriff didn't tell her what they were wanted for, only that their arrest would finally give the station the respect it deserved. They were quickly accompanied by an FBI named Victor Henricksen to arrest the two boys.

"These guys must be pretty high profile for the FBI to join the case," Nancy thought as the cops headed out of the building leave her alone with her thoughts. About 3 to 4 hours later the deputy was the first to come back in with a triumphant look on his face.

"We got them," he said looking all smug. Nancy just gave him a small smile and told him congratulations. She could tell her was about to say something else to her, but was cut off by the sound of Henrickson arguing with the deputy about how they only had six men on the bust.

"It's a small town police station. What did you expect? The cavalry?" She thought to herself. Henricksen described the Winchesters as monsters, who desecrated graves for fun and were practically Satanists. Nancy held onto her rosary at his words. Henrickson then ordered for the boys to be brought inside. Nancy got a good look at them and didn't find them to be as scary as she thought she would. In fact she thought they looked rather cute; especially the one with the shorter hair. The events that followed, however, were unlike anything Nancy had ever experienced. First one of the other FBI guys wound up dead. Sam and Dean claimed he'd been possessed and that they hadn't shot him. While there was evidence to their claim Henricksen refused to believe them about the demonic possession. Nancy saw that Dean had been shot and got him a towel at Sam's request. Upon bringing it to them Sam, he grabbed her and scarred the living daylights out of her. She thought he was going to killer her for a moment. The deputy ran into the scene and threatened to shoot the two if they tried anything like that again. Nancy thought that'd be the end of it, but the worst was yet to come. There was an explosion killing two of the cops. An unknown man killed the third. Henricksen thought it was some kind of extraction for Sam and Dean. Soon after he tried killing them himself…after shooting the sheriff, but not the deputy. The boys grabbed Henricksen and dunked his head in the toilet, which was gross by the way. They pulled him out and his skin was burning. Sam recited something in Latin, which Nancy loosely translated to 'I banish thee unholy force' and a thick black smoke exited Henricksen's body.

Nancy was afraid and she didn't care who knew. She just learned firsthand that demons were real and an army of them were on their way to kill Sam and Dean. Hell, Nancy almost allowed her heart to get cut out to stop those demons! Apparently Sam and Dean had lost some special kind of weapon called 'The Colt' and without it the only way they were getting out alive was by way of witchcraft according to the demon she knew to be Ruby. Lucky for her Dean came up with another plan to take them down. They opened the doors and let the Hell spawn inside. While they fought them off Nancy and the deputy salted all the doors and windows to keep the demons inside.

"When this is over I'm gonna have so much sex," Nancy declared earning her a look from the deputy. "But not with you," she quickly added. One of the demons managed to escape just as Sam started the exorcism and Nancy was almost certain he would kill her right then and there. It would be so easy for him; it wouldn't take a thought. Yet in the end he let her live. Nancy wondered why for the rest of the exorcism. There was an explosion and then Sam and Dean stepped out to let her know the coast was clear.

* * *

**Nancy's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that all these innocent people were going to be okay. The ones that weren't dead to begin with that is. Now Henricksen was telling Sam and Dean his cover story for their disappearance. He was going to tell his boss that they' died when the helicopter exploded; Sam and Dean. They were something else. I always wondered if there were things out there in the dark and now I know. Talk about scarring a girl for life. Now it was time to say good-bye. The brothers told us to hang onto the demon repelling necklaces; just in case. Ain't gonna argue with that. I actually followed Sam and Dean out to their car. It was a pretty cool sight; an Impala.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked Dean meaning to say 'we' in reference to Henricksen and the deputy (what was his name again?), but wound up saying 'I'.

"We usually don't backtrack, Nancy," Dean said to me.

"Oh," I said sounding a little disappointed.

"But," Dean said, getting my hopes up a little. "If you happen to see something strange or out of the ordinary you know who to call," he told me giving me a small piece of paper with his number written on it. I suppressed and urge to say 'Ghostbusters' and simply accepted the paper. I averted my eyes away from Dean and started to walk back to the station when I felt him grab my hand, spin me around, push me up against the Impala, and gave me the biggest and best kiss of my life. It was incredible. My hands running through his hair. His roaming around my back. I even felt one rub against my breast. No one had ever touched me there before. We broke apart after what felt like forever (in reality a minute and a half) at the sound of Sam loudly clearing his throat. I just stared at Dean with a speechless look on my face. All I was able to blurt out was one word. "Wow."

"We'll pick up where we left off if our paths ever cross again," Dean said giving me that smile of his and then the hunters went barreling down the road and off into the dark. I quickly committed Dean's number to memory and then headed back inside. I sighed again though this sigh came from the sight of the wrecked station. I grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the salt when a small girl accompanied by someone who I guessed was her mother entered the station.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for two boys. They're brothers. One really tall and one's really cute," she said in a sweet voice.

I laughed and asked "What's you name sweetie?"

The girl's playful looked vanished. "Lilith," she answered grimly. We all froze in our places; the broom dropping out of my hand and falling almost in slow motion. The child's eyes changed to a white color and rose up her hand. The entire station became engulfed in a white light, but suddenly it died down. "Not yet," Lilith said. "It's been quite a while since I've had some fun," she said in the eight year oldish voice of her's again. Henricksen grabbed a shot gun, but Lilith pulled the thing out of his hands without so much as even moving a muscle. "Please. What sort of demon do you think I am?" She asked. "Now; which of you to dispose of first?" She pondered then turned her gaze to the deputy. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked pinning him up against the wall.

"Leave him alone you… you… bitch!" I cursed for the first time in my life. Lilith's head snapped in my direction. White eyes piercing into my soul; at least that's how I felt. She overlooked me with those sweet innocent eyes. I couldn't believe there was a monster inside of her.

"A virgin huh? This'll be entertaining," she said.

"Why did I come to work today? Why oh why?" I thought as I felt Lilith cutting into my skin. I held in my cries as she did it slowly but then she increased her speed practically ripping off part of the flesh on my leg. I let out a window shattering scream, which only made the bitch smile in satisfaction.

"Stop it!" Henrickson ordered trying to free himself from Lilith's psychic hold. It was no good, however.

"Be patient. You'll get you turn soon enough," she promised. She resumed her torture of me. Mind cutting into every square inch of my body.

"Stop! Please! Stop it! Stooooooooooop!" I pleaded. I begged her for my life. Lilith only continued to laugh at my pain. It was seemingly her pleasure.

_Ring around the rosy. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down. _

Lilith repeated that nursery rhyme throughout the torture. Her tempo increasing every time she finished. Getting longer and deeper with each layer of skin that she tore away from me. She was now slowly and painfully ripping the nails off of my fingers and my toes; one at a time. She deliberately stalled with each nail she got rid of. Making me wait and agonize when she would strike next. My lips were quivering and my eyes had run out of tears. Now they were dry and blood shot. Lilith moved on. This time she played with my upper body. She carved her name into both of my arms. She then drew a plus sign underneath it and then my name. Underneath it she wrote 'best friends forever' before cutting two small stick figures holding hands into each of my arms. Lilith gave me that cute smile of her's again and gave me a hug. "Just wait till you see my home. We're gonna have so much fun!" She said enthusiastically.

She didn't say what she meant, but I knew perfectly well that she was talking about Hell. I was far too weak to scream anymore. I think I lost my voice 15 minutes ago as a matter of fact. Lilith's next course of action was to play demonic doctor. She dragged the table over to us and pinned me on it. She cut into my chest and then ripped out my appendix. I somehow screamed again.

"Why are you screaming? It's not like you actually needed this thing she said tossing my appendix into a nearby trash can.

"Go to Hell you son of a bitch," I said to her weakly. I was too weak to do anything else. My blood was soaking the floors. I don't even know how I'm still conscious now. Lilith placed a single finger on my chest and began to trace upward; the skin following.

"_Ring around the rosy_," she silently whispered. "_A pocket full of posies,"_ she cut into the part of me where my heart was. "_Ashes,"_ she peeled back to the flesh to reveal my somehow still beating heart. "_Ashes," _she whispered so silently that only I could hear her. I found this to be rather ironic. After everything that I went through today I was still going to have my heart cut out. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst. "_We all fall DOWN!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was no longer on the table. I was standing at the entrance to the room. My lifeless corpse still on the table; heart lying next to it. "I'm dead," I whispered.

"Got that right," a female voice said. I saw a girl leaning on the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Tessa. Walk with me," she said to get me out of the room as the deputy started to scream louder than I did. I winced from the sound of it and tried to block the noise out.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you dead too? Is that why you can see me?"

"Sort of. I'm a reaper. I've come to take you to the other side," she told me.

"You mean Hell?" I asked and Tessa laughed at me.

"Lilith only says that to scare people. Reapers are the only ones that truly know where a person is going to wind up once they die. Provided that she doesn't own your soul or anything."

"So where am I going to wind up?" I asked. I always thought this moment would occur many years from now. When I was old and married not young and still a virgin.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise," she said.

"Well, here goes nothing," I thought when the street lights started to flicker and the wind picked up.

"Shit!" Tessa cursed. "Nancy, take my hand!" Tessa ordered me. I reached out to her, but then a great black smoke engulfed me. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't anything! Would it be farfetched for me to say that this was worse than getting tortured to death?

* * *

When the smoke died out I refused to open my eyes. I was far too frightened to do so. But then I heard someone's voice beckoning to me; telling me to open my eyes. So I did and I stared in pure shock at the sight I be held. Millions upon millions of souls were caught in some sort of web. They were all screaming in agony; begging and pleading with the demons to stop torturing them. I spent the next week undergoing the worst torture of my life. A demon named Alistair seemingly took great care in how he carved up my soul. Like tortue was a freaking art to him! He left no part untouched and sometimes would go on for hours at a time until there was nothing left. Hell one time he went on for three days straight. I can't tell you how horrible it was. There are literally no words to describe it.

The following week a demon who appeared to be in her late twenties appeared before me brandishing a knife instead of Alistair.

"Hi, BFF," she said to me.

"Lilith," I breathed out.

"You haven't forgotten me? I'm touched," she chuckled. "You ready for all that fun I promised you topside?" She asked holding the knife over where my heart was.

I spent the next two years or was it centuries? I really don't understand Hell time. The point is that I was down here for a long time; trapped forever. I started to lose grip on my humanity after the first century. During the second I became just like my 'new best friend'; a monster. The change wasn't fully complete. I still held onto my memories of the human world somehow. I really don't know, how. Lilith mentioned it might have something to do with my pure innocence. Who knows? As long as I didn't become evil.

Then one fateful day a ray of hope shined down on me. A demon offered to let me off the rack. I asked him what the game was and he said that I would 'find out in due time'. I was so desperate to get out of Hell that I said yes to him. He freed me and we left Hell together. I had to possess a human's body since my old one was gone. The body I chose would due for now and I made sure to pick a recently deceased person and not someone who was still living. She was in her early twenties, had blue eyes, and black hair that went down to her shoulders. She also wore a rosary around her neck. Getting out of the hospital proved to be a bit of a challenge, but after I broke out the demon led me to some shady motel. Turns out he had always dreamed of 'deflowering a virgin' if that's how the expression went. Sure this guy was attractive, but I should run. It scared me to even think of going there with a demon. I knew that it was bad… and it was wrong… and I shouldn't and yet I found myself walking over to him and then we started to roughly kiss each other. After about ten minutes we were fully naked and about to go there when I got off him and walked into the bathroom. I told him I'd be just a minute. I turned on the water to the bathtub and then called him inside. I was standing in front of the tub and held out my arms. I gave the guy a seductive look and said, "Come here," in the most sultry voice I could muster.

He smirked at me and almost ran in my direction when I stepped out of the way and dunked the demonic son of a bitch into the tub, which was filled with holy water thanks to the rosary I had.

"Keep dreaming!" I shouted at him and then banged his head on the edge of the tub knocking him out cold. Though it burned I reached into the tub for the rosary and pulled it out and placed it back around my neck. I quickly dressed and then ran out of the motel. It turns out that a lot had happened since my death. The demons had released some sort of virus called Croatoan. It had been steadily infecting all the major cities on Earth; making them go Resident Evil. I was tempted to call Dean and ask for his help, but I knew he and Sam had their own problems to worry about. I was going to do things my own way. I may not be a hunter. I may not know everything there is to know about the Supernatural, but I'm going to do whatever I can to help bring the world back to the way it was or my name isn't Nancy Fitzgerald.

**A/N: I hope that this was good. Just to clarify, Nancy's friend Becky is the same Becky from 'Sympathy for the Devil' and 'The Real Ghostbusters.'**


End file.
